


The Calm Before the Storm (Report Card)

by tikismacarons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien’s a surgeon, Lila’s angry, This is just a oneshot there’s a whole story i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikismacarons/pseuds/tikismacarons
Summary: Marinette goes to pick up her daughter’s report card. That’s it, that’s the story.





	The Calm Before the Storm (Report Card)

Report card conferences are usually something most parents look forward to. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not most parents. Her husband, Adrien Dupain-Cheng had an out of city neurology lesson to teach, which meant she had to leave work early to hear the same things she heard from all of Raine’s teachers. 

“Your daughter is an excellent student! A bit chatty with Elliot and Emilaine, but it’s not a big problem. You should be proud.” 

The single thought made her roll her eyes. Why were the conferences so necessary if it was the same thing every year? 

During the car ride Marinette dialed her daughter’s number. “Will we be meeting with all of your teachers, Raine?”

She shook her head. “Nope! Just my history teacher, since that’s my homeroom.”

After the longest ten minutes of her life, Marinette found a parking space and rushed to the lycée her oldest daughter, Raine attended. 

When she reached her daughters floor she saw Raine in her dance clothes talking to a pale girl with long black hair.  
“Hi Raine, hello Noelle!” 

The brown girl looked up at her mother. “Hi mom! Noelle was telling me about us having a sleepover this weekend. Can we?” 

Marinette sighed. Emma’s friend was having a birthday party, and adrien wanted to take the boys camping with Nino’s son and Chris which left her and Raine alone. 

“Sure, honey. Why don’t you invite Emilaine too? I’m sure she’s not busy.” 

“Emilaine has a volleyball game this weekend, mom.” 

Around five minutes later the second to last parent left the classroom, accidentally bumping into Marinette. 

“I’m sorry... Marinette?” The redhead spoke. “What are you doing here?” Sabrina stared at the designer. Wouldn’t her kids go to some rich boarding school?

“Oh, I’m Raine’s mother.” Marinette said as she gestured to her daughter. “I’m assuming you’re Aimee’s mom?” 

“How could you tell?”

“Same last name, and she’s a ginger.” 

Sabrina nodded, “Well it was nice seeing you!” and rushed past with Aimee following behind her.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s stressed right now. Bye Noelle!” she said and rushed to catch up with her mom.

Marinette walked into the classroom with Raine following after her, searching through her purse to find her phone. “Hello, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Raine’s mother. I’m sorry we’re late. My meeting went long.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! How nice to see you!” Marinette lifted her head to see a very familiar Italian woman. “Ah, Lila Rossi. You know, The job really suits you considering how much truth they leave out of history books!”

Lila cringed. Two of the three people she despised the most were related.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a full story i swear🥺✌️ Also sorry I'm such a suck ass writer


End file.
